Rey
Rey is the main protagonist Star Wars sequel trilogy and the love interest of Kylo Ren (Ben Solo), a ship named by fans as Reylo. She is played by Daisy Ridley. In The Force Awakens, first time Rey sees Kylo is in a force vision that happens when she touches Luke's lightsaber. The first time she really meets him in Takodana, she is terrified of him and attacks him the moment he appears. Kylo realizes she has seem the map to Luke Skywalker and instead continue looking for the droid that has it, he kidnaps her taking her into his arms, bridal carrying her to his ship. When she wakes in the interrogation room she expresses her discomfort in being chased by a “creature in a mask” and in response Kylo Ren takes off his helmet, allowing her to see his face. She stares him surprised to see a normal looking young guy. In the novel it is stated that to her Kylo would have even passed as someone she would meet in the streets of Niima Outpost, but with something simmering behind his gaze. During the interrogation, Kylo Ren dives into her mind noticing for the first time how lonely she feels and in turn Rey manages to rebound into his mind and senses his fear of not being as strong as Vader. Shocked by her resistance Kylo seeks his master’s help and in the novel version he tells Kylo that the reason of his failure is not Rey’s strength but that the compassion he feels for the girl is making him weak. Afterwards, Rey escapes and Kylo pursues her, meeting his own father, Han Solo in the way. When he kills Han, Rey becomes totally disgusted by him. He finds her and Finn in the forest of Starkiller Base a she calls him a monster showing her disgust. When Rey forces pushes Luke’s lightsaber from the snow before him, he looks at her awed. He battles her and in the middle of it he tells her that she needs training and offers to teach her the ways of the force, showing that he has no true intent to kill her. In The Last Jedi, it is revelead that a forcebond has been formed between her and Kylo Ren, which allows them to interact and see each other although in different locations. In the first connections, Rey is surprised and still furious at him for the murder of Han Solo but as they keep interacting more a closer relationship evolves between them. They find a common sentiment of abandonment and start to feel empathy towards each other. Rey tries to understand the man that hides behind the mask of Kylo Ren and the reasons that leaded to his acts. Their interactions have hints of growing romantic feelings between them through their force connections, their feelings and relationship are more explicit in the novel and definitely shows their want to be together. At an certain point, Rey starts to call him Ben and she’s the only one who Kylo allows that. There are also hints that they are attracted to the other, when Rey feels nervous when she sees him shirtless through a forcebond, she is seem staring his lips more than one moment and they both keep eye contact, staring intently the other for too long in several scenes. After a moment of shared loneliness and vulnerability in which she stands her hand to him and they touch hands reaching to each other and through the forcebond for the first time, Rey is convinced that she can help him change back to the Light Side. Upon discovering Luke attempt murder of Ben Solo when he was a teen, Rey becomes defensive of him and confronts Luke in rage about what he had done. Then, she decides to go meet Kylo Ren in the Supremacy determinated to bring Ben Solo back with her. When she meets Kylo, Rey tells him that she had seen his future when they touched hands and that she is going to help him change to the Light. Kylo brings her to his master, Supreme Lider Snoke, that tortures her to get information about Luke Skywalker and during all this process Kylo watches everything looks angry when his master claims he was manipulating their bond to lead Rey into a trap. When Rey starts to scream in pain because of the torture, Kylo looks down, averting his eyes from the scene. Then, Snoke orders that Kylo should kill her for being a Jedi and Kylo tricks his master and saves her by killing him instead. Kylo and Rey unite forces to defeat Snoke’s royal guards and while they are fighting Rey is seen touching his thigh. After the fight is done, Rey is convinced that he changed and immediately asks for his help to save the Resistence fleet. However, Kylo shows no interest in helping the Resistence and instead tells her to let it all die. Kylo stands his hand, begging her to join him to rule the galaxy together. He confesses to her that even if she comes from nothing and has no place in history, she does mean something to him. But Rey feels heartbroken when Kylo revealed that he intends to create a legacy far differently than either Luke’s and Snoke’s, and let everything die in order to create something new, the writer of The Last Jedi's novelization stated that Rey believes that Kylo betrayed the good person she’s sees in him. Seen that her intentions to turn him had failed Rey feels disappointed and rejects his hand. Kylo seems very shaken and frustated when she rejects his offer, later he even tells Luke that he intends to destroy her. However, when the forcebond opens and they both face each other again, Rey slams the Falcon’s door at his face to show her distress and he only looks even more depressed. In the Falcon, when Rey sees Finn with Rose she’s looks upset not because of jealousy, she’s sadden that Ben isn’t with them and this proven when she is seen looking at the broken lightsaber holding it tightly in her hands. In The Rise of Skywalker, Palpatine offers Kylo an army and power in exchange of him killing Rey. Instead Kylo pursues Rey in order to convince her to join him and defeat Palpatine to acquire his power and throne together. He reveals to her that they are a Dyad in the force, two that are one, making their connection unique and one not seem in generations. He repeatedly offers his hand to her and tells that he doesn’t want to kill her. But Rey is still at odds with him, and shows irritation at the fact that Kylo Ren is chasing her around. She also feels troubled with visions about her and Kylo Ren in the Throne of the Sith together. After cornering Rey in the Death Star ruins, Kylo tries to stop her from going face Palpatine without him when he breaks the holocron leading to Exagol that Rey had found. They duel and, after a moment of distraction when he senses his mother's death, Kylo gets stabbed by her. Immediately regretting what she had done, Rey force heals him and confesses that she in fact wanted to hold his hand, but that she wanted Ben’s hand not Kylo's. Her confession along with the pain and guilt that Kylo feels about his parents' death makes him reflect about what he should do and he decides to throw away his lightsaber and become Ben Solo again. Just armed with a blaster and the force, he immediately goes running to help Rey that went to face Palpatine alone. When the forcebond opens revealing that Ben Solo has come to help her, Rey gets emotional even tearing up and passes him Luke's lightsaber to him through the bond. However, when Palpatine sees them together he finds out that they are a Dyad, which is the perfect source of energy to rejuvenate himself. He starts to suck their lifeforce and throws Ben into a pit, forcing Rey to defeat Palpatine alone. Rey manages to finish Palpatine but this act also kills her. Ben comes back from the pit, crawls to Rey’s dead body holds her in his arms and looks devastated. Then, he decides to resurrect her using the rest of his lifeforce. She wakes up and when she sees Ben, her faces open into a smile and they stare each other briefly before she leans forward kissing him passionately. But having used all his lifeforce to heal Rey, Ben Solo smiles to her one last time before falling back and disappearing in her arms still holding her hand. Gallery The Force Awakens The Last Jedi The Rise of Skywalker Posters and Covers Kylo and Rey the last jedi poster.jpg Star wars the last jedi.jpg The Last Jedi Empire Cover.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi Kylo Ren andRey Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Rise of skywalker cover.jpg Vanity Fair Cover.png Rise of skywalker banner.jpg Poster Rise of Skywalker.jpg Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker poster.jpg Rise of skywalker poster.jpg Empire Cover.jpg Rey and Kylo poster.jpg 'Finn' In The Force Awakens, she did have a chemistry with Finn and many fans thought she would be his love interest. They meet the first time in Jakku and quickly become involved the First Order chase for the droid, BB-8, which forces them to run away. Under these circumstances they work together to survive making them rapidly grown close. At a certain point Finn reveals to her that he is actually not from the resistance as he told her before but a former Stormtrooper. He tells her about his fear and desire to run from the First Order asks her to come with him since she is not just his first friend but also the first one that has seemed him as a person. Rey tries to stop him and seems very sad about his decision to leave and hide from the war. However, after Rey is abducted by Kylo Ren, he becomes desperate to rescue her and offers to enter Starkiller Base in order to do it. Later, when Kylo injures him in battle she seems very sad, she cries on his unconscious body and after taking him receive medical treatment she kisses his front and promises that they would see each other again. In The Last Jedi, when Finn wakes up Rey is the first thing that he asks about. He tries to leave the resistance ship to go find her again and is stopped by Rose. In the end when they finally meet they embrace each other. In The Rise of Skywalker, Finn goes along with Rey and Poe in the quest to find the holocron that will lead to Palpatine. Finn tries constantly tell something to her and is always interrupted. Many fans believe that he wanted to confess his feelings for her, but the movie never reveals what he was trying to say so it is very open to the viewers interpretation. In the end when Rey is killed defeating Palpatine, Finn senses it and according to the cast of the movie he wanted to tell her that he was force sensitive. Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Star Wars Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Possible Romance Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Tsundere Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Revived Love Interest Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Opposing Faction Category:Driving Force